Her Miracle Dani
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Dani is a cancer survivor and hates it when people around her have to suffer. When one girl is struggling to fight, Dani tries everything in her power to help. Written with Hopelessromanticgurl's help.


Reading a fan letter addressed to her, Danielle "Dani" Starlight sighs sadly. Her fan has cancer and wishes she could meet her. Her fan's name is Frankie Lopez. Her mother can't afford to pay for treatment anymore. Frankie is only six.

Writing back by hand, Dani is going to deliver the letter personally. Sure, she has just finished touring and is supposed to see her older sister for Christmas, but her sister will understand. She always does.

Booking a flight to Lima, Ohio for that night, Dani frowns deeply. She knows what it's like to have cancer. She's a cancer survivor herself, and her parents went bankrupt to save her, to pay for treatment.

Arriving to Lima, Ohio, Dani catches a taxi and gives the driver the address. After a half hour drive, they arrive to a small house. Grabbing her bag and purse, Dani pays the driver before walking up to the house. Knocking on the door with her sunglasses on, Dani has her reply letter in her hands.

"Mommy, door!" Dani hears a little shy voice call out.

"I'm coming." A woman's voice rings out.

As the door opens, Dani smiles.

"Yes?" The latina woman asks.

"I have a letter for Frankie Lopez." Dani answers.

"That's my daughter."

"May I give her the letter personally?"

"Come on in." Stepping into the comfortable house, the latina leads her to the living room, "Frankie, you got mail." Seeing the little bold headed girl look up shyly, she smiles nervously.

"Hi, Frankie. Here is the letter." Dani smiles kneeling down in front of the girl. Accepting the letter, Frankie looks at it odd.

"Why doesn't it have a mailing address on it?" Frankie asks looking from Dani to the latina and back again.

"I figured I would bring it to you personally." Removing her sunglasses, Frankie's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh my gosh. You're Danielle Starlight." Frankie gasps as the latina's eyes widen as well, "You got my letter." Nodding, Dani's smile grows.

"Yes I did. It was written beautifully."

"We were told you wouldn't get it."

"I did get it. Whoever told you that was wrong." Dani states, "May I have a hug?" Watching Frankie nod, they hug softly, "May I speak with you in another room?" Dani asks looking at the latina.

Watching her nod, Dani kisses Frankie's forehead before getting up. Following the latina into the kitchen, the latina informs her that her name is Santana.

"I would like to pay for Frankie's treatment." Dani states.

"What?" Santana whispers in shock.

"I'm a cancer survivor myself. I want Frankie to pull through. I'll pay for her treatment. Please don't fight me."

"I…" Santana starts before tears fill her eyes.

"Santana, I'm not going to let you lose everything like my parents did."

"I already lost everything."

"What do you mean?"

"We lost the house. We are given twelve days to get out."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Tomorrow. That is why everything is in boxes."

"I have an apartment in New York. I could move here and get a house. You and Frankie can live there."

"We don't even know each other."

"We will have years to get to know each other. Santana, you need help." Seeing tears fall, Dani steps over to her and pulls her into a hug, "I know it's strange that a complete stranger is willing to help you, but I want to help."

"I'll pay you back somehow." Santana whispers.

"You don't need to. I don't want your money. Just seeing you and Frankie happy and okay is enough for me."

Feeling Santana shake, Dani holds her closer.

"Mommy?" Looking at her daughter, Santana's eyes widen seeing Frankie's nose and ear are bleeding.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Dani states picking Frankie up.

"I don't feel good." Frankie mumbles.

"I know, honey." Santana speaks softly leading the way out of the house. Climbing into the back with Frankie, Dani rubs Frankie's arms soothing her.

At the hospital, Santana and Dani head inside with Frankie in Dani's arms getting blood on her shirt. It doesn't bother Dani on bit. At the cancer ward, the doctor takes Frankie in and quickly runs tests. Finding out that the cancer is growing and Frankie needs surgery within a month, Santana sobs into her hands as Dani talks with the doctor.

"I'll pay for it." Dani states. Walking over to Santana, she pulls Santana into a hug, "I know it's scary, but Frankie will be feeling better after the surgery."

"How do you know?" Santana looks up at Dani as tears stream down her cheeks.

"When I was eight to fourteen, I had cancer. My brother currently has cancer and I'm paying for all the bills. I was in pain all the time growing up. When my parents had enough for the surgery, I was dying. Thankfully they got to the cancer in time before it hit my lungs and heart. I know what Frankie is going through too well. I don't want her to get as bad as I was." Wiping Santana's tears, Dani gives her a tiny sad smile, "Frankie will be okay. It will take a while for her to get back on her feet, but she will."

"Thank you." Santana sniffles.

"Don't be surprised if Frankie needs chemo today. Will you be okay if I call my best friend to get him to look for a house for sale before he leaves to go back to New York?"

"Will you come back?" Santana whispers.

"Yes I will. I'm just going to step outside then be right back."

"Okay." Kissing Santana's forehead, Dani gently takes Santana's phone out of her pocket, "What are you doing?"

"Going to give you my number so you can text me anytime." Letting Santana take it and logs onto her phone, she heads to contacts. Whispering her number to the latina, Santana puts her number in, "I like Dani more than Danielle just so you know. Only my friends have the privilege to call me Dani. So you and Frankie can as well."

"Thank you, Dani." Giving the blonde a hug, Santana hugs her tightly. Letting Dani go, the blonde kisses her cheek and promises she will be right back.

Outside, Dani calls her best friend, Finn Hudson. Talking to him about finding a house, he promises to find one that night. Heading back to Santana, Dani sits down next to Santana with Frankie on the other side hooked up to the machine for chemo. The machine she knows all too well.

Seeing Frankie crying, Dani gets up and kneels down in front of Frankie.

"Hey sweetie." Dani greets.

"I thought you left." Frankie sniffles.

"I would never leave you. I just had to call someone. I invited him to come here with a gift for you."

"What kind of gift?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh."

A half hour later, Dani gets a text from Finn saying he got Frankie her surprise and he already knew a house for sale so he called the number for her.

"My best friend is here. I'll be right back." Dani whispers to Santana.

"Okay." Santana nods.

Heading down to the front entrance, Dani accepts the gift and gives Finn a hug.

"Would you like to meet the fan?" Dani asks.

"Sure. Let me go get Rachel." Waiting for Finn to return, Dani greets and signs autographs for her fans that approach her.

As Finn and Rachel Hudson walk over to Dani, she leads them to Frankie.

"Frankie?" Rachel whispers before Dani could say a word.

"Aunt Rachel?" Frankie looks at her, "Uncle Finn?"

"Wait, you're the best friend of Dani's?" Santana asks confused.

"Dani is letting you call her that? You must be special." Finn jokes.

"Well, this is just weird." Dani mutters making everyone laugh, "Anyways, this is for you, Frankie." Dani smiles passing Frankie a stuff panda. Seeing her eyes light up, Dani watches Frankie hug it.

"Thank you." Frankie whispers.

"You are very welcome."

"Thank you for Dani's address, Finn." Santana speaks softly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Dani looks at Finn amused.

"Frankie needed you." Finn shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, thank you." Dani smiles, "I'm glad you did."

"Tomorrow you get to see the house and decide if you want it."

"Good. You work fast."

"I know right?" Finn grins, "Well, we are going to go."

"See you later." Santana whispers.

"See you tomorrow." Dani waves.

Watching them leave, Dani turns to Santana who looks deep in thought. Taking her hand, Santana looks up at her.

"Come here." Moving into Dani's arms, Santana relaxes as they watch Frankie fall asleep holding the panda.

Around midnight, they are free to go. Carrying Frankie to the car, Dani slips her into her car seat and buckles her up. Climbing into the front, Dani buckles up before Santana starts to drive. Arriving home, Santana unlocks the door before letting Dani inside with Frankie. The house is a single floor and very tiny.

Letting Santana take Frankie, the six-year-old yawns and opens her tired brown eyes. Picking up her forgotten bag, Dani waits for Santana to come out before starting to leave.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks quietly.

"A hotel." Dani explains.

"Just spend the night." Santana offers, "We don't have a guest room."

"I could take the couch." Dani smiles, "Thank you for letting me stay."

"You have done so much in less than a day. I should be thanking you." Yawning, Santana blushes.

"Go to sleep, Santana, you need it."

"So do you." Kicking off their shoes, Santana locks the door before pulling out a blanket from a box.

"Thank you." Dani whispers before kissing Santana's cheek, "Good night."

"Good night." Leaving Dani in the living room blushing, Santana crawls into bed with Frankie.

Knowing Dani is in the next room, calms Santana down. If it wasn't for Dani, she would never be able to keep her daughter alive. Dani is her miracle.

The next day, Dani gets picked up from Finn and is shown the house. The owners are gone and in Dani's eyes, the house is perfect. Taking photos of the house on the inside, she sends them to Santana.

 _Wow._ –Santana

 _Do you like it?_ –Dani

 _Yeah. Frankie even likes it._ –Santana

"They like it." Dani smiles looking at the man who is selling the house, "May we move in today?"

"Of course. Just need you to sign the papers." After signing them and the man leaves, Finn goes to Santana's house to get some boxes in the van.

Two hours later, they are moved in and Finn and Rachel help them unpack as Frankie slowly wanders around.

Since Santana and Frankie don't have a lot of things, it doesn't take them long to get the house sorted out.

"This place is so cool." Frankie smiles rushing over to Dani. Hugging her, Dani hugs her back gently.

"I'll have to go back to New York to pack, but I'll live here permanently with you two. Is that okay with you, Santana?" Dani asks.

"Of course." Santana agrees, "It's your place."

"Actually, it's ours. I put the house under both our names." Shocked, Santana is stunned, not knowing what to say.

"Does this mean you two are going to date?" Frankie asks innocently taking Dani's hand, "Mommy likes girls. Do you Dani?"

"I do." Dani nods, "Are you playing match-maker?" Santana blushes as her daughter nods.

"Oh gosh, Frankie." Santana covers her face embarrassed.

"You're too cute, Santana." Dani smiles seeing Santana blush harder. Moving to the couch, Frankie watches Dani walk over to her mom.

Gently removing Santana's hands, Dani strokes Santana's hair out of the latina's face before kissing Santana's cheek. Pecking Santana's lips, the latina, pulls Dani closer as she kisses back. As they kiss, Dani's phone goes off. Ignoring it, Dani is about to deepen the kiss but it goes off again.

Groaning, Dani pulls away but keeps Santana in her arms. Grabbing her phone, Dani finds it's her roommate in New York. Picking it up, Dani sighs.

"What is it, Eve? Are you angry that I'm moving out?" Dani asks, "Yes I know that they are strangers. I'm not that blind." Rolling her eyes, Dani looking at the taller woman and kisses her jaw, "Eve, may I go now?" Hanging up after saying goodbye, Dani puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Who is Eve?" Santana asks nervously, hoping it's not a girlfriend.

"My annoying roommate and best friend. She was complaining about her boyfriend again." Dani rolls her eyes once more, "I'll go to New York to pack this weekend. Finn and Rachel can help as well so it will be faster."

"I'm scared about you leaving." Santana whispers while admitting her fear.

"How about you both come with me?" Dani offers, "I could ask Finn to house sit and hold off leaving for New York." Seeing tears in Santana's brown eyes, Dani hugs her closer.

"What about your career? Isn't it in New York?"

"I can work from anywhere." Dani promises, "Let me call Finn and see if we can make the plan happen." Watching Santana nod, Dani calls Finn. Setting up the plan, Finn agrees.

Arriving to New York two days later, Dani, Santana and Frankie arrives to Dani's apartment. Walking in, they find boxes at the door.

"Packing for me, Eve?" Dani calls out amused.

"YEP!" The woman, Eve, calls back, "My boyfriend is moving in."

"After eight years." Dani fakes a cough.

"We're not like you. Buying a house and moving in with strangers." Eve walks out of the bedroom.

"Okay, from your view it's nutty. From mine, it's smart." Dani smirks.

"You are always weird. That's what makes you so cool. You take risks."

"How much more do we have to pack?"

"A third. The moving truck is on their way."

"Frankie, how about you watch TV?" Dani looks to the young girl.

"Okay." Frankie nods. Leading her to the couch, Dani turns it on and looks for a movie for her. Once finding one, Dani puts it on. Taking Santana's hand, Dani leads her into her bedroom. Quickly packing everything, it doesn't take long. By the time the moving truck arrives, they are ready to go. Giving the movers the address, Dani, Santana and Frankie climbs into Santana's car.

Back in Lima after a couple of hours, the moving truck stayed behind them the entire time. Pulling into the driveway, Finn opens the door hearing the cars on the gravel.

Helping them bring the boxes in, Frankie lays down on the couch having a nap. Three hours later, the boxes are in the house, in Dani's room. Helping Dani load the drawers of the dressers and the closet, Santana finds a box full of envelopes.

"That's the fan mail." Dani explains, "From work."

"You read them all personally?" Santana wonders.

"Most of the time." Dani nods, "Eve and Finn help me. Come here." Dani whispers. Walking over to her, Dani takes Santana's hands and pulls her over to her. Pulling her into a kiss, Dani hears Santana purr softly. Wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, Santana's wrap around Dani's waist. Pulling the shorter girl closer, Santana sighs happily into the kiss. As the kiss gets heated, Dani gently slips her tongue into Santana's mouth making them both moan.

Pulling away slowly, Dani pecks Santana's lips a few times before playing with Santana's black hair.

"Will you go on a date with me? Frankie can come." Dani asks softly.

"I'd like that." Santana agrees smiling.

On their first date, they decide to go to dinner then a movie. Picking a children's movie, Santana and Dani sit on opposite sides of Frankie. At the end of the movie, they arrive home. Putting Frankie to bed, Dani sits on the couch turning on a movie. When Santana arrives back, Santana gently forces Dani onto her back. Straddling her, Santana kisses her.

Touching her chest, Dani moans. Unbuttoning Dani's jeans, Santana is about to slip her hand under when Dani stops her.

"Let's go to my bedroom." Dani whispers making Santana nod. Turning everything off, Dani takes Santana's hand and leads the way. In Dani's bedroom, Santana locks the door and turns around to find Dani lying on her bed naked. Taking off her own clothes Santana immediately starts to pleasure Dani.

Two weeks later, Santana and Dani continue their dates and when Frankie is at a friend's house, the two adults are happy to have the privacy. Wanting to skip the girlfriends' stage, Dani knows she has fallen for Santana a lot quicker than she realized.

In the jewelry store, Dani is looking at promise rings. She knows that Santana is the one. She's in love with Santana in the short time they have known each other. She just hopes that Santana feels the same way.

"May I help you?" The man asks Dani politely. After speaking with him and getting the ring, Dani smiles and waves goodbye. Dani took one of Santana's rings and got the size before putting it back before Santana even noticed.

Walking back home, Dani walks in to find Santana pacing and biting her nails.

"You okay?" Dani asks making Santana jump and turn to her.

"I got scared. I'm sorry." Santana whispers. Walking to her, Dani hugs her.

"I'm right here." Dani promises. Feeling Santana relax in her arms, Dani pecks her cheek, "I have a question to ask you." Dani knows it's now or never.

"What is it?" Santana questions nervously. Gently getting Santana to sit down on the couch, Dani kneels down before her. Pulling out the box, Dani takes a breath.

"I'm in love with you, Santana. I know it is superfast, and I know you aren't using me one bit. I want to marry you one day." Dani states before opening the box, "This is a promise ring. That I vow to marry you when we both are ready." Staring Santana in the eye, Dani sees the tears, "Will you accept it?"

"I love you too." Santana whispers, "I will accept the promise." Smiling, Dani takes out the ring and slips it onto Santana's hand. Getting up, Dani leans into Santana and kisses her. Pulling Dani to her, Santana lays down pulling Dani on top of her.

As the kiss heats up, Dani slowly pulls away pecking Santana's lips.

"I'm scared of losing you." Santana admits.

"I'm forever yours." Dani promises stroking Santana's hair, "I will never cheat on you."

"I'll never cheat on you either."

While Dani is on tour, Dani pulls Santana and Frankie onto her tour bus to travel with her while Finn and Rachel house sits.

It has been three months since Dani and Santana said 'I love you'. It is spring break so Frankie has no school.

Lying on the couch together as they watch a movie with Frankie, the young girl is colouring while the movie plays.

"Frankie?" Santana catches her daughter's attention, "What are your thoughts about Dani and I being together?"

"Happy." Frankie states, "Where did you get that ring? I keep forgetting to ask."

"Dani. It's a promise ring." Seeing her daughter's eyes light up, she knows Frankie knows what it means.

"You're going to get married sometime?" Frankie asks excited.

"Yes." Squealing, Frankie tackles Dani and Santana with a giant hug.

A year later, Dani proposes to Santana, so the promise has turned to an engagement.

Dani has met Santana's parents and asked them personally if they are okay if Dani and Santana could get married. They approved. Dani even asked Santana's friends on what they thought and if they were okay with it. That night Dani got home, she proposed.

As they are in New York, Santana and Dani walk hand-in-hand with Frankie a step or two in front of them. It is Christmas and they are walking from the hotel to Dani's sister's place. Arriving to the apartment building, Dani leads them inside. Walking into the apartment, Dani's sister stops Santana and Dani. Signalling above them, the couple laugh seeing the mistletoe. Pulling Dani into a kiss, Santana cups Dani's face while Dani's arms go around her waist.

Staring at each other as they break the kiss, they hug each other.

"I love you." Santana whispers in Dani's ear.

"I love you too." Yes, the couple have fights, but no relationship is perfect.

Having some privacy as the Frankie and Dani's sister watch a movie together, Dani pulls Santana into the guest room. Locking the door, Dani turns to see Santana already lying on the bed. Joining her, Dani smiles into the kiss. The wedding is a month away. They can't wait.

Frankie has been cancer-free for a year exactly, but still has check-ups every once in a while. All is well, to be honest. The worries Santana once had feels like they have disappeared all thanks to her miracle, Dani.


End file.
